<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Requests by Curbside_Picnic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901045">Dream SMP Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curbside_Picnic/pseuds/Curbside_Picnic'>Curbside_Picnic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curbside_Picnic/pseuds/Curbside_Picnic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream SMP drabbles &amp; requests. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests/Rules.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">These are the rules for the stories and requests:</span>
</p><p>No pedophilia. (No Tubbo x adults, Tommy x adults, Ranboo x adults, etc. unless it's nonsexual and nonromantic)</p><p>No rape/nonconsensual of any kind.</p><p>I will write smut, but not for Tommy, Ranboo or Tubbo. I will write about anyone else and any other ship with any sexual orientation.</p><p>I will write angst, fluff, smut, etc. I will write a major character death, graphic violence. etc. </p><p>I will write about trans characters, but I'm not entirely comfortable with it, as I don't want to explain it in a way that is not accurate (I am not trans, and I don't want to take anything away from trans experiences).&lt;/p</p><p>I will write about Tommy x Tubbo, Tommy x Ranboo, Tubbo x Ranboo, etc. but only nonsexually. </p><p>I won't write Purpled only because I haven't really seen many videos of his and I don't want to inaccurately portray him. I'm only now starting to watch his videos. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>For smut:</strong>
</p><p>I will not write:</p><p>rape/non-con</p><p>pedophilia</p><p>minors</p><p>ABO (I have no fucking idea how to write that, sorry)</p><p>gangbangs or group sex</p><p> </p><p>I will write:</p><p>pretty much any other kink</p><p>any sexuality</p><p>any ship (other than minors)</p><p>threesomes - nothing more than 3 though</p><p>incest, but (again) not with any minors </p><p> </p><p><strong>For angst</strong>:</p><p>I will not write:</p><p>rape/non-con</p><p>pedophilia</p><p>assault/domestic violence</p><p>overly graphic depictions of violence/gore</p><p> </p><p>I will write: </p><p>major character death</p><p>mental illness, but only slightly (I don't want to romanticize or take away the true experiences that come with mental illness)</p><p>hurt/comfort</p><p>the kind of angst that turns into fluff or smut</p><p>graphic depictions of violence, but not to the point of being genuinely unnerving or disgusting</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>For fluff:</strong>
</p><p>I will not write:</p><p>Nothing other than rape/non-con, pedophilia, etc. but that's not really fluff anyway</p><p> </p><p>I will write: </p><p>family</p><p>friendship</p><p>relationships (other than minors/pedophilia)</p><p>hurt/comfort</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>These are basically common courtesy, and I know that for almost everyone in this fandom, it won't be a problem. To request, you can comment what you want specifically or generally, and I'll do my best to make it happen. If I don't update super often I'm sorry, but I have a hard time keeping up with schedules without declining my mental health. </p><p> </p><p>Also, according to Archive statistics, only a small percentage of people who read my stories are actually subscribed, so if you end up liking this story, consider subscribing, it's free, and you can always unsubscribe. Enjoy the story!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Top Dream, Bottom Technoblade - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by White_Bride.</p><p> </p><p>Top Dream, Bottom Technoblade smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: </p><p>Smut. Face fucking/throat fucking. Handjob, blowjob, dirty talk, slight S&amp;M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream,” Techno gasps quietly, murmuring the man’s name under his breath. His eyes squeeze shut, his back arching off the bed. His hips stutter slightly as the man above him trails his fingertips over the delicate skin. He hums lowly in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I say about closing your eyes, Tech?” He asks, and Techno whimpers. He opens his eyes slowly, blinking up at the man languidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t close them,” He whispers. Dream smirks crookedly, raking a dull nail along his hip. Techno bites at his lower lip, pulling at the already raw skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Dream teases, leaning over to ghost his breath along Techno’s jaw. The man gasps pitifully, tilting his face away to give him room to mark him. Dream snickers into the skin, nipping at his neck slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” He muses into his ear, “Practically presenting yourself to me. You’re really that desperate, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nods immediately, arching his neck up to whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please,” He sighs, “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, baby? I can’t do anything if I don’t know what you want.” Techno pouts silently, furrowing his eyebrows with a sudden groan. Dream bites into the junction along his shoulder, the skin tearing slightly. A moan rips from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>“Please! Please, Dream, I need-” He cuts off, arching his back beautifully into the man’s touch. Dream laps at the blood beginning to pool on his neck, “I need you to t-touch me.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am touching you,” Dream points out, ghosting his fingers along the hybrid’s chest. He tweaks at a nipple slightly, and a broken cry spills from Techno’s lips. Frustration pulls at his face, his face flushing a pretty pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not enough,” He whines high in his throat. Dream hums again, pulling away, and Techno sobs out, “No! Why? I’m being good-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” He orders immediately. Techno goes silent, shaking, and trembling on the bed. His pants hang low on his hips, the sharp edges of his bones peeking out from beneath them. His chest is flushed bright, his legs trembling. His teeth pull at his lips, a desperate attempt to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream reaches a handout, pressing his palm against the obvious bulge in the man’s pants. He moans loudly, his hips stuttering against the pressure. He presses up, rolling his hips against the hand. The man above him snickers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re desperate,” He mocks, pressing down harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dream, please,” Techno babbles, struggling to lift his hips to grind against the pressure, “Need more, need your hands on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Is this not enough for you?” Dream drawls and Techno shakes his head minutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl-ease,” His voice breaks. The man shifts his hand, leaning forward once more to lick a line up his neck. He brings his lips against the man’s ear, biting at the lobe for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re so fucking desperate, why don’t you just grind against my hand like a little bitch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno moans weakly, shaking at the words. He rolls his hips up once more, jerking his hips along the curve of his palm. Dream doesn’t move, allowing the drag of his sweatpants to press against his hand. He sucks at Techno’s neck, marking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a slut, you know that?” He mutters darkly, and Techno gasps out a breath. His hips pause for a moment, and he glances over with widened eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slut?” He mumbles, and Dream chuckles. He nods, lifting up enough to both press his hand harshly against his bulge whilst simultaneously pressing a filthy kiss to the man’s mouth. He feels the gasp he lets out into his mouth. When he pulls away, saliva drips down the hybrid’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” He agrees, “A slut. Imagine what people would think, looking at you like this. The great Technoblade, whining like a fucking dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno presses his hips against the bed, struggling to get away from the insistent, harsh pressure of Dream’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nods softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls away, sitting back to stare down at him. Techno stares up, tears glistening in his eyes. He stands from the bed, snapping his fingers. The man jumps, pulling himself up to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, baby,” Dream hums. The man wastes no time, scrambling off the bed and standing before him. A smile quirks at his lips, and he presses a hand onto his shoulder. Techno drops to his knees comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what we’re going to do,” He announces, “You’re going to suck my cock, and then I’ll let you get off. If you touch yourself, you won’t cum tonight. If you touch me, you won’t cum tonight. Am I clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nods eagerly, eyeing the bulge in his pants. Dream nods, pulling his pants down in one fell swoop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Then get to it, slut.” Techno shudders visibly at the name, leaning forward. He lips a long stripe along the underside of his dick, giving the tip kitten licks. He suckles the tip slightly, glancing up to watch Dream’s face. He stares down at him darkly, watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno takes a deep breath, sinking down gradually. His hands twitch in his lip, desperate to grasp onto something to steady himself. He swallows nearly half of it, choking when it goes a bit too deep. Dream hums above him, breathing deeply. He pulls away, licking at the tip once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream cards a hand through his hair, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Techno groans, the vibrations making Dream tense up, pulling at the strands of hair between his fingers. He pulls him down slightly, the head of his dick pressing against his throat, and the hybrid gags. Techno pulls away from his dick immediately, whining high in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Dream-” He gasps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, are you alright? I didn’t mean to pull you down,” The man asks. Techno stares up at him, worrying at his lip. He looks hesitant, before looking down at his dick again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you…” He pauses, gulping slightly, “Can you fuck my throat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream goes silent, eyes widened. Techno trembles slightly as his hand tighten in his hair. He nods finally, reaching another hand down to stroke at his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby. Remember to tap me if you need me to stop, okay?” He reminds him. Techno’s eyes light up, nodding eagerly. He opens his mouth wide, waiting. Dream rests his tip against his tongue, watching with fascination as it slides along his mouth. His cards his fingers through the man’s hair delicately, hesitating for only a moment before yanking him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes squeeze shut, gagging slightly around his cock. It drags against the back of his throat deliciously, the wet heat around him making Dream moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-” He lets out, pulling Techno away before pressing back into him. The man at his feet swallows when the dick hits his throat once more, pressing so deep he can feel it nearly down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls away slowly, tightening his grip on his hair. Techno’s eyes open half-lidded, a tear leaking from his eye. He pulls him along, holding him against his cock until his nose is nestled against his pubic hair. The man’s eyes roll into his head, tears glistening his eyes beautifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, look at you,” Dream groans, as Techno begins to struggle to breathe, “Literally choking on my cock. You’re such a fucking whore, Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally pulls him away, and Techno moans the moment his dick out of his mouth. He coughs slightly before looking up once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, more, choke me,” He begs, his hands clutching at the legs of his pants desperately. Dream laughs darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More? You really want this, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Techno sobs, “Want you to fuck my throat. Want you to cum in my mouth, make me choke on you until I can’t breathe. Please, Dream, fuck my mouth until I cry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream’s mouth parts in a soft breath, and he nods so hard his hair falls into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby, I… I can do that. You sure you want this?” He asks worriedly. Techno presses his hand up against the one in his hand, forcing him to pull it. Dream ignores that he’s technically touching him, instead choosing to watch in apt attention as Techno pokes his tongue out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t hesitate this time, yanking him down so harshly against his cock Techno has to control himself against thrashing. His cock sinks along his throat constantly, the drag of his mouth, his tongue, his throat, the hot, wet suction around him making him want to scream. Techno groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God-” Dream gasps, beginning to feel the knot in his stomach tighten, “Fuck, I’m going to c-cum soon, heh.” Techno’s eyes glaze over, sucking around him harder. His grip tightens forcefully in his hair, and at the last second, he pulls the man against his cock as he cums. White streaks down his throat, practically drowning him. Tears spill along Techno’s cheeks as he grasps at Dream’s wrist, digging his fingers in. Finally, he pulls away. Cum drips down his lips erotically, and he licks at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream struggles to catch his breath, leaning back to groan loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking- God, baby, that was so hot,” He laughs, looking back down. Techno sits on his knees still, obediently waiting for him to come down from his high, “Letting me fuck your throat like a little slut? And look how much cum you swallowed, just for me, baby. Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno doesn’t bother wiping his face of the tears, a smile spreading across his cheeks slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you…” He leans forward, practically begging on his knees, “Can you touch me now? I was good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dream nods, “Yeah, you were. You were fantastic, baby. Get on the bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno scrambles up, launching himself onto the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your pants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno pulls them off quickly. Dream’s mouth waters slightly at the sight - his cock flushed a beautiful pink, so hard it must be painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get off on that, Tech? Get off on me fucking your throat like a toy?” Dream asks curiously, stepping forward. Techno shakes in his place, his hands grasping at the blankets tightly, “Answer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Techno relents, “Yes, yes, I did, it felt so good, c-choking around you. Felt you so deep, made me think about what you feel like in me, fucking me-” He cuts off with a moan, arching his back slightly, “Want it so bad. Want you in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, baby. Later, maybe. But right now, I think you deserve a bit of a reward, don’t you?” Dream questions. Techno agrees, and Dream wraps his long fingers around his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He chokes out, reaching up to grasp at the man’s shoulders, “Ah, that’s g-good.” Dream drags his hand up slowly, tightly. He swipes a thumb across the tip, gathering the copious amount of precum and spreading it alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaking,” He murmurs, pressing up to suck along his pale throat, “So wet for me. Such a slut.” He speeds up slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, yes, I’m a slut,” Techno agrees, closing his eyes. He bares his neck to Dream happily, “Your slut. Please, Dream, faster, need you to go faster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faster?” Dream laughs and bites into his shoulder painfully. Techno jerks, groaning as blood drips along his shoulder. The man laps at it, the newest addition to its collection. It rests beside the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may be your reward, baby, but don’t forget your place,” He orders, twisting his wrist. Techno moans loudly, gasping out. He presses his hips up, beginning to fuck into Dream’s closed fist, “Do you really want it that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’m sorry! Please, please, feels so good,” He whines, cries. Dream hums against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a fucking slut, my God. Would you let anyone do this for you? Begging to be fucked, to be touched? Would you get on your knees for Wilbur? Would you suck George’s cock? Would you let Quackity touch you like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Techno cries, “Only you, only want you. Please, Dream, I’m so close, just need more, need you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leans up, squeezing tightly as he jerks him. The slick slide against his palm has Techno shuddering, more tears falling from his eyes, his lips bitten red, his neck covered in bite marks and hickeys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in close, their lips ghosting against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be the only time you cum tonight” He murmurs against him, “And tonight, I want you to remember what if felt like to choke on my cock. Because tomorrow I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t say anything but my name. I’m going to hurt you, baby, and you’re going to like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno cums suddenly, a desperate sob against Dream’s lips the only warning. Dream allows him to fuck his hand through the high, white painting his fist. Techno’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his sweaty hair sticking to his face. Finally, he sags against the bed, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smirks down at him, bringing his white-coated hand up to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean me off, dog,” He snaps, and Techno sucks his fingers into his mouth one by one until they’re clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. You alright, or do I need to clean you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m o-okay,” Techno rasps, opening his eyes blearily, “That was really hot. Like it wh-en you call me a slut.” His voice cracks in the middle. Dream presses a chaste kiss to his lips, leaning back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell. Your voice is pretty fucked, I’ll make you some tea later, yeah?” Techno nods slowly, blinking up at him fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucked my throat,” He mumbles, “Can we do that more often?” Dream laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby, whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually going to fuck me like that tomorrow?” He asks quietly, and Dream helps pull him up from the bed. He sways slightly, trembling slightly. His tired eyes watch him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tech,” Dream smirks, “I’m going to fuck you harder than you can ever imagine.” Techno shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, let’s go get some tea. My voice sounds like an 85-year-old smoker.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Top Dream, Bottom Fundy - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by Quackitys_Hat</p><p>Top Dream, Bottom Fundy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags:</p><p>choking, size kink, belly bulge, riding, pet names ('puppy' and 'sir' but not petplay), and slight breeding kink I think? not sure how that slipped in there but it's somewhere</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Fundy pants, flinging his head back into the pillows. Dream groans above him at the sight, pressing his fingers deeper into the man. He teases at his prostate slightly, not quite there the way the squirming hybrid wants him to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good puppy,” Dream laughs, the sound more of a gasp than anything, “Can’t wait to fuck you, pup, you look so good.” Fundy moans, twisting his face to pant into the pillows surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so-” He hiccups quietly, the tears from earlier (when Dream had happily given him a dry orgasm) still drying on his cheeks, “You’re so big, Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. D-Do you think you’ll even fit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream curls his fingers deeply at his words, Fundy whining at the feeling, “Won’t know until we try, right? Imagine what it’ll feel like, Fundy,” He shakes his head, grinning down at the sobbing mess, “You think it’ll hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I hope so, Dream, please hurt me-” He reaches up to rake his nails down the other man’s back, “Want your cock now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, scissoring the small man open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you’re ready?” He muses. Fundy nods frantically, and Dream pulls away. He immediately whines at the loss, the sudden emptiness making his head spin. Dream stands up, reading to spread him open when Fundy pushes at his chest. He pauses in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna ride you,” He says, begs, pleads, “It’ll go deeper if I ride you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t even think to disagree. He rushes along the bed, taking a seat at the headboard. Fundy crawls forward, his back arched beautifully to show the curve of his ass. Lube drips down his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His flushed cock leaks onto the man’s stomach when he situates himself over his lap. He grinds down with a moan, hair strands sticking to his face with the sweat. Dream’s cock slides along his ass languidly, catching at the rim. They both shudder at the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready, pup?” He asks quietly, and Fundy licks at his lips once, biting at them harshly before reaching back and directing the tip to his hole. He sinks down slowly, impossibly slowly, full-body shuddering when the tip pops in. The stretch is painful - Dream’s fingers were no match for the sheer size of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-God!” Fundy cries out, flinging his head back to gasp. Dream leans forward to press open-mouthed kisses along his exposed neck, licking at the marks already bitten into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream runs his fingers along the delicate curve of Fundy’s back, “Good boy.” Fundy’s thighs tremble, his chest heaving, “Think you can take more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nods slowly, blinking at him blearily. He reaches forward to place his hands on Dream’s shoulders and begins to sink down. His eyes squeeze shut, tears running down his rosy cheeks, and his back shifts between arching up and straightening, trying to ease the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know- I don’t know if I can take you all,” He mutters, “Already feel s-so full of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream kisses him on the jaw tenderly, stroking his back all the way down to the curve of his ass before he trails it up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, puppy, you can take it. Just think how full you’ll feel,” Dream urges him, “You think I can make you cum twice?” Fundy sniffles out a laugh, rocking down slightly. He moans quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Can you… can you choke me? Please? Need to distract- need a distraction,” He stumbles out, and Dream reaches up to wrap his palm to the man’s neck. His fingers stretch easily around his throat, pressing into the hickeys left behind. Fundy nods, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, pup, you look so good,” Dream gasps out, “You have no idea how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, fucking God. Squeezing on me, so tight, so good. Good boy, so good for me. Think you can take the rest now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy leans forward, the movement jostling the cock inside him and making him sink lower. He sobs into Dream’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Can’t do it, need you to,” He cries, “Need you to just make me do it. Fuck me, Dream, please! Hurt me, fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>use me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, make me your toy. Your puppy, your toy, fill me up-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls him down almost violently, the suddenly large intrusion making Fundy literally scream into the man’s chest. Sweat drips into the small of his back, his entire body shaking from the sobs ripping through his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah~” He gasps, and Dream reaches forward to cup his face. Fundy sighs into the touch, glancing up at him. The man’s eyes are at their laps, wide in lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Fundy,” Dream breathes in awe, “I can see myself in your stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy gapes, jerking his head down to look. Sure enough, a sizeable portion of the man’s cock is bulging out of his stomach, so deep he can see the curve of it. He moans at the sight, not thinking twice to lift himself up. The bulge disappears, and as he sinks down once again, it pulling at his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tightens his hold on Fundy’s throat, squeezing. He gasps, looking up at him. A dark smirk pulls at his lips. He ghosts his lips along Fundy’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yourself on my cock, pup,” He orders, “If you stop, I’ll give you another dry orgasm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, Dream, I can’t, you’re too big!” He cries out immediately, and the grip on his neck turns nearly painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said,” The man sneers, “Fuck yourself on my cock, you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog</span>
  </em>
  <span> before I don’t let you cum at all.” Fundy shudders, rocking back and forth. Dream releases his throat but keeps his hand at its respective place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes sir,” Fundy moans, and Dream chuckles deeply at the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Fundy pulls himself up on shaking thighs and drops, up and down, slowly. The bulge in his stomach makes his heart thump wildly, the mere thought that Dream was big enough to literally rearrange his guts - big enough to reach the very end of his throat, he’s sure - is absolutely intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The delicious drag of his cock inside him makes the small man sob, reaching a hand up to grasp desperately at Dream’s wrist. His dick, flushed pink and rubbing against Dream’s stomach, comes to mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream, sir, please!” Fundy cries, tears clouding his vision, and Dream nods along, just as close, “Choke me, sir, please, fucking choke me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tightens his hold on the man’s throat, reaching down to snatch his wrist when he reaches down to touch himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to cum from my cock alone, do you understand me?” He snaps, and Fundy wails, his throat raw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, okay, yes-” He babbles, fucking himself down on Dream’s cock quickly now. The wet slide of his ass clenching down, the bulge making him sob wildly, “Wanna cum on your cock, sir, please cum in me! God, D-Dream, fill me up, please please please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed me-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good puppy,” Dream pants, rolling his hips up in tandem now. His hand loosens and tightens rhythmically on Fundy’s throat, the smaller man’s cock catching on the ridges of his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fundy’s eyes roll into his head, his back arching beautifully, his neck bared as Dream chokes him. He cums in spurts, white painting Dream’s stomach. His lips pull into a silent scream, his entire body squeezing around the man so tight he fights back the urge to just slam into him. Finally, he drops back into a sagging position, resting against Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go-od, that was perfect,” Fundy laughs almost hysterically, looking down, “And you haven’t c-cum. Cum in me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs, releasing his throat, “You’re going to have a terrible bruise there tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy grins, “Good. Want everyone to know how good you use me.” Dream tuts softly, smoothing his hand over the small man’s ass before rolling his forward. Fundy gasps loudly, tucking his head into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t cum yet, puppy. You asked me to use you earlier. Do you really want me to?” Dream hums. Fundy agrees immediately, widened eyes pleading with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, hurt me, use me, I’m just for you! Fill me up, please, would you?” He begs. Dream kisses him in a dirty way, licking into his mouth as he rolls into him. Fundy kisses back, the whimpers escaping him downright filthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dream curses as he pulls away, “You’re so tight, Jesus- still c-can’t believe I’m big enough to bulge your stomach.” Fundy cries silently into his neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts,” He says pitifully, yet he rocks back nonetheless. Dream grips at his hips tightly, his fingers digging bruises into the skin, and lifts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it when it hurts, though, don’t you Fundy?” He teases, “You like it when I choke you until you think you might pass out, or when I literally use your body as a sex toy after you’ve cum nearly twice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rock together for a few moments as Fundy cries, tears streaming out of his eyes consistently. His cock fills out between them once more, and Dream sneers meanly down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, puppy, look at you,” He sighs, “Getting off on this? The pain, the overstimulation? Do you want to cum another time, dog?” Fundy doesn’t respond, only grinding down harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Dream snickers, “As I said. A little bitch, aren’t you? How about I add another finger, huh, puppy? Want me to stretch you open even more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy lifts up to stare at him, eyes glazed over with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please,” He whispers, and Dream wastes no time in scooping up a bit of the lube dripping along the small man’s thighs. He presses his finger against the already stretched rim, dipping it in beside his cock. Fundy makes no sound aside from his heavy breathes, gasping out. Dream groans at the added touch to his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take me so well, holy shit,” He murmurs, “I-I’m gonna cum, fuck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yanks Fundy down as deep as he can go, cumming hard. White paints his insides, cum filling him up. Fundy cums along with him, practically nothing escaping him this time. When he pulls out, white drips along his thighs onto Dream’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Dream pants. They sit in heavy silence for a long moment, catching their breaths, before Dream lifts Fundy off of him and lays him delicately on the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This…” Fundy gasps quietly, “This won’t be a one-time thing. You’re fucking me like that all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckles along, kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He agrees wholeheartedly, “And next time, I’m fucking you doggy style. But for now, I need to clean you up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Angst Dream, Tommy and Tubbo - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by OnceUponATaco</p><p>Angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: </p><p>Angst, very very slight mention of death and violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence is heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not used to this kind of silence. He’s always so sure of himself - so sure he’s doing what he has to do. But now, sitting on Tommy and Tubbo’s bench, the silence stretching on through the broken country… he’s not so sure anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At any rate, Techno wasn’t supposed to summon a wither, let alone three. Wilbur was going to blow up Manburg no matter what, and while Dream had originally found it entertaining to watch Tommy (Tommyinnit himself, the boy with an ego the size of his heart) step down from his place as president and give it away, it didn’t feel as entertaining anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It used to be funny. Watching Tubbo follow around Schlatt, doing as he asked, bowing to his feet like a dog. But then he saw the terror in his eyes as Techno pointed a firework at his chest; then he saw the bruises adorning Tommy’s face the next day, the empty rage in his eyes that only appears when the boy has lost something close to him. Dream’s familiar with that look. He had the same look in his eyes when he lost his disks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It used to be amusing. Watching Tommy struggle to convince his president, his dear leader, his precious </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to destroy Manburg. What used to be his great country, the thing he fought to create. The thing he sacrificed everything for. The thing he lost friends and family for. But then he watched as Tommy screamed out, so close to getting everything he ever wanted, as it all collapsed. Then he saw Tubbo clapping a hand to his mouth, tears streaming down his face as he watched his world break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He used to be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So sure he was right. Of course, he was, he had to be, he had to be because if he wasn’t that meant that he was just tormenting these people, wreaking havoc on them, scarring them, breaking them down into shattered pieces. In the first war, he believed in everything he did. How can he be on the wrong side if he wins? The winning side can’t be the bad side. That’s not how stories work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Wilbur created L’Manburg, and hosted the election, and lost. And then he was exiled, disappearing into a shitty ravine with his poor brother, so stubborn. The boy refused to back down, even when he lost everything again. Even when his family and friends watched on in pity as he was beaten down once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure anymore. He can’t be, how could he? How could he be sure, with all he’s seen? Ignorance is truly bliss - he felt so strong. So powerful, looking over their tiny little country (the country he didn’t support in the first place) as it continued to break. Little cracks turned to bigger ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki lost that bright look in her eyes. Eret turned cold, an empty shell for a King. Quackity became unsure, his youth shining through the sudden cracks. Fundy got quieter, silent anger in his eyes. Tubbo stopped laughing as much, always looking over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure he was ever the good guy. He thought he understood that; handing the TNT to Wilbur, listening to Tommy try and convince him not to do it. Telling him he’d ‘stand with him even though it wasn’t right’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was unique in that way. He threw himself into the relationships he created, his loyalty running deeper than anyone Dream had ever met. He latched onto them, clinging to them, protecting them with everything he had. It was clear to see when he stood in front of Tubbo, glaring right at Technoblade, unafraid to die. It was clear to see when he went along with Wilbur even as he beat him down, laughed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And God, oh God, they’re just children. If not for Dream, they would still be listening to Mellohi and playing with Tubbo’s bees. If not for the Revolution, Eret would be standing beside his friends, free of the darkness clinging to his crown. If not for the TNT, Wilbur would be sane and happy beside his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity, Tommy, Tubbo. Children, forced to grow up too fast. Shot down (by those they loved, love, won’t ever stop loving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t a challenge. You’re never going to be president!</span>
  </em>
  <span>), broken, shattered (with a show of brilliant lights, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you said he wasn’t going to hurt me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>), beaten down (by family, by friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Find yourself another Vice President! I’m done with this!</span>
  </em>
  <span>). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t just his fault. Dream knows this, of course, he does, because he watched other people do it all as well. He watched Schlatt order Quackity around, calling him names, taunting him. He watched Wilbur manipulate Tommy, break him down, and laugh at the anger that surfaced from it. He watched Technoblade shoot a firework into the box, not batting an eye at the screams inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was also him. It was also him, him, him. It was him telling them they couldn’t be free. It was him giving Tommy Sapnap’s goldfish. It was him handing Wilbur the TNT that started too much. It was him who told the same man, the broken man, to blow it all to Hell. It was him that watched on the sidelines as they struggled to fight Technoblade. It was him who didn’t lift a finger when they died (over and over, God, how many times had Tommy and Tubbo died at his hands?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t hear the footsteps until Tubbo is at his side. He doesn’t speak at first. His hunched shoulder rest against the bench, his tired eyes looking out over the sunset. Tommy doesn’t sit down. He just watches darkness, emptiness, the never-ending anger in his eyes. When did he start looking so empty? His anger used to be stubborn, bright, a brilliant fire. Now it’s just grey, loud all the same, but so dead. As though it’s the only thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, it really is all he has left. Dream took everything he had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in my spot, bitch,” He speaks up, but there’s not quite enough bite behind it. He glances up. Tommy is glaring at him, dirt smudged on his cheek, sticks poking out of his hair. They were building. They were rebuilding L’Manburg. (They never seem to stop. Always more, always working, never stopping. He used to think it was to spite him. Now he knows it's because they don’t know what it’s like to not have to fight.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve never had it easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy doesn’t reach up to shove him like he used to. He used to be able to push him, laugh loudly, call him names with the same fond tone he does with Tubbo. Now, his fingers twitch in irritation at his sides, and he scowls at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>move,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you dick!” He announces, his tone rising in anger, and Dream turns to fully face him. Tubbo hasn’t spoken. Perhaps he’s tired. He is President, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was sitting here first,” He says. He doesn’t say what he wants to. He doesn’t apologize, doesn’t get up, doesn’t leave them there on </span>
  <em>
    <span>their bench</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their country</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tommy sneers at him, and Tubbo finally speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can take my seat, Tommy,” He offers. Of course, he does, of course, because he’s so kind, so caring, so ready to give everything for his friends. His family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever get tired of giving?” Dream asks before he thinks. Tubbo doesn’t question it. He just shrugs, not a word spoken. Perhaps he doesn’t know what to say. Perhaps the answer is obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sits beside him. The boy is smaller than he remembers (or maybe he’s just thinner. Tired. Empty). He reaches up to wipe the dirt off his cheek, not bothering to check if it’s really gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever get tired of hurting people?” Tommy snaps back, but he sounds too tired for it to anger him. As though he’s given up caring. As though he already knows there will be more to come. As though he’s just basking in the silence before it blows up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Dream admits, and Tommy doesn’t respond for a few moments. Tubbo frowns at the sunset when he finally speaks, a sigh deep in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He says. His tone speaks louder than the volume. Too quiet. Too quiet for Tommyinnit, the boy who’s too loud, “I get tired of being hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He’s not sure why he said it. He’s not sure of anything anymore. Tubbo sighs deeply. Too tired. As though he’s got the world on his shoulders. As though he’s lived a lifetime. He shouldn’t sound so tired. He’s only 16. He’s just a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream never cared before though, why should he care now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Tubbo hums, but it doesn’t sound okay. It sounds empty, the apology. It is empty, he realizes. No words can fix what he’s done. No words can take away the blood dripping down Tubbo’s stomach as Tommy props him against the box in his last dying breaths. No words can take away the tears they pretended not to shed together as they sat on this very bench after they fought Technoblade’s withers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Dream replies, and Tommy laughs beside him. It’s not loud like it should be. It’s quiet, so quiet, why is he being so quiet? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” He laughs, and Tubbo flinches beside him at the words. They bring a familiar sense of sadness to him. Technoblade said the same thing after he killed Tubbo. Wilbur said the same thing when he set the TNT up. Perhaps the third time isn’t the charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s ideals brought him blood. Wilbur’s insanity brought him death. Dream fears for Tommy. It’s no doubt that his loyalty will bring him pain. More pain. More, more, more, until he doesn’t have anything else left but the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares,” He repeats, leaning his head back against the bench. He looks up at the stars, twinkling behind the blue-turning-black, “Whether it’s okay or not. It doesn’t matter. It’s over.” But he doesn’t sound like he stands with himself. He’s convincing himself, begging for Dream to agree, to tell him it’s over. He doesn’t think he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he just shakes his head, “For now,” and ignores the way Tubbo’s eyes close for a moment at the sound of his words. Tommy laughs louder this time, nodding along as though they’re just having a civil talk. As though Dream isn’t promising them that this peace won’t last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now,” He repeats once more, “I guess that is okay, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream blinks, looking over at him. Tubbo doesn’t move. Tommy stares up at the sky a moment longer, and then he meets his eyes. The man can’t help but think he looks so old. His eyes shine with maturity he shouldn’t have - the look of a soldier, a fighter, someone who has seen blood and shed his own. Someone who has lost everything and fought to take it back. Someone who has died a million times for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, his face is so young, and he still has dirt on his cheek, and he’s wearing Wilbur’s old jacket (because it’s cold, he’d say as a defense, but Dream knows he’s in mourning).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with that?” Dream mumbles. Tommy nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s not like I expected anything else,” He explains, his tone telling far too much. Because it’s far too easy to notice how Tubbo is starting to cry silently beside him, and how Tommy is being so quiet, so serious, so unlike him, that it’s making him nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should,” He replies. Tommy laughs humourlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may be a child,” He spits the word like poison from his tongue. Of course, he does, of course, because they only ever call him a kid when they want to, when it helps them. But they never acknowledge it when they send him out of his home, or betray him, or kill his brother, or anything else they’ve done, “But I’m not that stupid. I know you won’t give up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I did?” He humors him (humors him? He isn’t humoring Tommy, he’s humoring himself, he’s wondering if he should just let them be happy for once, be free, in a way they never have before - because of him).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that’d be the biggest plot-twist of them all,” He says. He doesn’t laugh as he should. He doesn’t flash him a snarky smirk. He just stares at him. Like he’s waiting for something. Like he knows what he’s thinking, and he’s waiting for him to say it. Tubbo stops crying. His tears were silent. Of course, they were - he’s used to crying in silence in the night, hiding away in his room so that Schlatt won’t hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plot-twists are fun, sometimes,” He offers. Tommy rolls his eyes. A flash of humor before it’s gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not from what I’ve seen,” He responds, because... right. His plot-twists are never fun. His plot-twists are his plot. His are being betrayed by a man yearning for a crown. His are being sent away into a dark ravine with a madman. His are having his brother murder his best friend. His are being beaten in a pit by the same man. His are fighting Withers and begging his brother to stop. His are watching his home collapse right when he finally got it back. His are screaming his throat raw as his father puts a sword through a madman’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe things will be different this time,” Dream says. Tubbo sighs, sagging into the bench. He thinks he’s giving him false hope. He thinks he’s taunting them, pretending that he’s actually considering it. He’s done it before, why not do it again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things are never different,” He whispers. Why would he say otherwise? Wilbur treated him like a dog, and then Schatt did the same. He watched Tommy be ripped from his grasp once, and then he watched Wilbur be taken as well. He was given his country twice, both being snatched up right after. Things never change for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be, this time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a promise. At least, it sounds like one. Tubbo sighs (how many times has he sighed tonight? He does it so much now. He’s always tired.) Tommy laughs again, bursting out in the night. Dream pretends he didn’t flinch at the rawness of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” He asks, so young. Dream nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Top Dream, Bottom Wilbur - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by drkfjd.</p><p>Top Dream, Bottom Wilbur smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating, it was finals.</p><p>Tags: </p><p>Smut. Dirty talk, rough sex, choking, pain play, masochism, sadism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Wilbur grinds out against his mouth, yanking at Dream’s belt. He pulls at it, snarling when the man laughs back at him. Anger laces the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, Wilbur,” He snaps, “I fucking hate you, too.” He shoves the man back, knocking him into the wall behind him. Dream tugs his belt off, jerking his shirt over his head and flinging it off somewhere into the room carelessly. Wilbur is panting, shrugging his coat off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a stupid fucking asshole-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” He spits back, kicking his shoes off. Wilbur does the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be,” The brit sneers, malice behind each word, and Dream laughs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will,” He agrees, reaching out to spin Wilbur suddenly, shoving his chest against the wall. He groans, thumping his head down, “In fact, I’m going to fuck you right here against the wall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur bucks back, snapping his hips into Dream to push him off. The latter grunts, shoving him back hard enough to make his head hit the wall with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wilbur groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re going to take it, you stupid fucking bitch,” He snarls into his ear. Wilbur shakes his head, turning his head back to sneer at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no fucking chance in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is a chance, actually,” Dream snaps, shoving him harder. Wilbur’s arms tremble where they grip at the wall, struggling to push back, “Because I’m going to fuck you, Wilbur Soot, and you’re going to fucking take it like the whore you are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur groans and Dream releases him enough to spin him around. A smirk adorns his lips as he takes in the man’s flushed face, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he stares back at him. His brown hair is ruffled, his beanie somewhere tossed onto the floor. His chest is pink, heaving with nervous breaths. Lust shines darkly in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Wil,” He starts almost conversationally as he reaches down to unbutton his pants. His bulge aches at the slight pressure. Wilbur looks no better, “You say you don’t want me to fuck you, but your dick says differently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur tenses, “I want to be fucked,” He mocks, “Just not by you.” Dream hums lowly, stepping out of his pants before reaching forward to press two fingers against the tip of the man’s dick. He gasps immediately, leaning into the touch. His eyes flutter shut, long eyelashes brushing against flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I can just leave you here, huh?” He muses, pressing down enough to force Wilbur’s hips backward. He snickers quietly at the moan that managed to escape the brunette’s mouth before he slapped a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” He agrees, “You can. You could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Dream questions, “Don’t think for a second I’m above leaving you here, half-naked with a hard-on. You can fuck yourself for all I care.” Wilbur’s eyes glaze over at his words, his legs shaking as the man continues to touch him. The cold of the wall behind him grinds at his shoulders. He pays it no mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dick-” He starts, but cuts off with a strangled gasp when Dream kicks his legs open further and presses his thigh against his groin, jerking up, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His head knocks back against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream leans closer, trailing his fingertips along his stomach to rest at his hips, where he pulls him down against his thigh. He rocks against it, eyelashes fluttering with every gasping breath that escapes him. He presses a soft kiss at his jaw - too soft for how rough this is - and hums lowly. Wilbur shudders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Wil,” He mutters, amusement clear in his tone, “We can either do this the easy way or the hard way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the easy way?” He mumbles, moaning quietly when a particularly good roll of his hips has his knees shaking against Dream. The blonde mouths at his jawline, sucking a small mark into the pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You beg me to stick my dick up your ass and in return, I give it to you just how you like it,” Dream teases, and Wilbur huffs quietly. He rocks down harshly, whining high in his throat at the feeling. Dream grips at his hip hard enough to bruise, flattening his tongue along the man’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Wilbur breathes, “A-And the hard way?” Dream chuckles darkly, slipping a hand under the man’s waistband to wrap lithe fingers around his length. Wilbur chokes, tucking his face into Dream’s neck to groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hard way,” Dream purrs, “Is that I fuck you so hard against this wall you can’t walk right for a week and use you as a toy all night to get off for being a little bitch who </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t know his place.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shivers, eyes squeezing shut as Dream pumps his cock a few times, sliding his precum along. The slickness of it has them both shuddering - it feels filthy, dirty in the way Wilbur is rocking into the tight grip and Dream is licking along the pale expanse of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream flicks his wrist at a particularly tight jerk, and Wilbur gasps out at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s it gonna be? The easy way, or the hard way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughs breathlessly, “C-Come on, Dreamie, you already know the answer to that,” and Dream hums into his ear in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He sighs, “I do.” And then he pulls his hand from Wilbur’s pants and yanks the man’s shirt over his head aggressively, spinning him to press his chest against the wall once more. Wilbur peers back over his shoulder as Dream smooths a hand along his spine until it reaches his ass. He wraps his fingers around the man’s waist and presses against him. He groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Wil,” He sighs, “For a stupid bitch, your body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur moans, giving an experimental roll of his hips to grind his ass against Dream’s bulge. The man hisses, wrapping his other arm around Wilbur’s shoulder to stick two fingers in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck,” He demands, his voice wavering slightly when he feels the brunette’s tongue curl around the digits. He sucks forcefully, leaning his face forward to make direct eye contact with him. His pupils are blown with lust, and he continues to make small circular movements with his hips against Dream’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you said you’d never bottom to me,” Dream purrs, and Wilbur glares at him from over his shoulder, immediately gagging when the blonde shoves his fingers deeper. He pulls away finally, his fingers slick with spit. He steps back only slightly to pull Wilbur’s pants down, his cock bobbing up against his stomach, flushed pink. Dream circles his finger over Wilbur’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for the hard way, baby?” He purrs, and Wilbur snarls over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me ‘baby’, you dickhead- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, god~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cuts off with a beautiful moan, arching his back slightly when Dream presses his finger past the tight rings, beginning to thrust it before Wilbur can truly adjust. He presses his forehead against the wall, finger clutching at the ridges to refrain from touching himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, hah,” Wilbur gasps, “As good as that feels, I’d imagine it’d - fuck - it’d feel even better if it was Techie. Bet he’d give it to me even b-better; he’s got the- the- fuck, the biggest dick, heh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words, as well as the endearing nickname, spurs Dream on as he suddenly sticks another finger inside. The brunette groans, jerking away from the feeling and pressing against the wall to avoid it. The searing pain has his knees trembling, sweat sliding along the smooth curve of his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk back to me,” Dream snaps, “Or I swear to God, I’ll take you right now, no prep. Make you bleed on my cock like you fucking deserve. Stupid slut.” Wilbur mewls, gyrating his hips back onto his fingers minutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span> D-Dream, fuck,” He moans, and Dream sneers back at him. Wilbur reaches a hand down to palm at his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, would you look at that,” He mocks, “Little Wilbur Soot, getting off on the pain? You’d actually like it if I just fucked you like this, wouldn’t you? Take you raw, make you bleed? Bet I could make you cry around my cock. Scream and cry as I ruin your tight little hole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes roll into his head, fucking himself back on the digits inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please, Dream, Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dre</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fuck,” He moans. Dream snickers cruelly, curling his fingers and scissoring them open, marveling at the way Wilbur seems to swallow him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, Wil? God, you can’t even fucking speak,” He laughs, “I can’t do anything if I don’t know what you want. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind just keeping you like this, making you cum on my fingers a few times and leaving you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” He croaks, “No, fuck, Dre-” He reaches back, cathing Dream’s wrist. He turns his pleading eyes over his shoulder, “Fuck me. P-Please? Fuck me like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” He teases, and Wilbur, honest to god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whines</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like this, like- like- up against the wall, hard and fast-” He breaks off to pull his lips into a sudden snarl, the switch making Dream’s eyebrows raise, “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>break me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dream, I’m not a doll! Push me up against the wall and fuck me up the ass with that stupid dick of yours until I’m nothing but a crying mess, begging for your cock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stares, shallow breaths escaping him as he glances down at Wilbur’s ass, continuing to grind back onto his fingers despite the fact that his wrist is caught in his hold. He nods jerkily, Adam's apple bobbing as he takes in the sight of Wilbur - most literally - begging for Dream’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking relatively sated, Wilbur lets go of the mans’ wrist and fucks himself on Dream’s fingers once, twice more, before reaching over to pull them out. There were only two - fucking him now will most definitely hurt like a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright,” He breathes, “Fine. If that’s how you want it.” And then he reaches his hand up to grab the back of Wilbur’s neck, pressing him down to bend at more of an angle until his face is practically pressed against the wall. Then, he takes his cock into his hand and pumps it a few times, the only slick made from his own precum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Wilbur sighs, wiggling his ass a tiny bit when the man’s touch completely evades him, “I hate you.” Dream laughs out loud at that, prodding the brunette’s pink hole with his head. It slides in with a lewd pop, and Wilbur jerks with a pained groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream purrs at him, “You say you hate me, baby, but then you sit here and beg me to wreck your cute little hole with my cock.” Wilbur’s knees tremble, his hair falling into his eyes as he nods the best he can with the other man’s hand gripping his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What c-can I say?” He mocks, panting between his words, “You’re here, and I’m horny.” Dream scowls, using his free hand to smack his hand over Wilbur's ass. He yelps, pushing his ass back in surprise enough for Dream to slide in further. He hisses from the pain of it. A moan rips from his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a bitch,” The blonde snarl, “You and I both know that while you may be a slut, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>slut, and you only let me stick my dick in you. Despite what you say.” Wilbur moans, his back flushed pink and sweat dripping along his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No-” Wilbur starts, and another smack is landed on his ass. He cries out, impaling himself further once again. Dream laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, look at that!” He says gleefully, mockingly, “I don’t even have to move. I figure at this rate you’d end up fucking yourself on me just from me smacking your ass like a whore. Lie all you want, baby. Anyone would take one look at your position right now and see how much you like spreading your legs for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur whimpers at his words, arching his back slightly, “Dream,” He gasps out, “Fuck, fuck, please move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move? No, Wil. I don’t think so. I’m not moving a fucking inch until you admit how much you like it when I fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sobs wildly, arching and straightening his back in order to shift his ass back enough to make Dream’s cock twitch inside him. He pants against the wall, legs shaking and trembling beneath his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re- you’re- fuck, I’m only letting you fuck me because I’m horny and your dick is… fuck, what’s the w-word. Satisfactory. T-That’s it,” He groans. Dream snarls, sliding the hand on the man’s neck forward a bit to grip at his jaw and pull it up and over his shoulder enough to look at him. His tongue lulls out slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur,” He murmurs, danger in his tone, “I don’t know why you think testing me will lead this anywhere. You want me to fuck you, right? Well, I’m not going to fuck you until you admit it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave t-then,” Wilbur huffs, “If you don’t c-care that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>Dream cracks a sharp grin at that, “Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll go fuck someone else, huh? If you’re so horny for anyone's cock, maybe you can go see if </span><em><span>Techie</span></em><span> wants to fuck you instead.” He growls the name condescendingly, a shudder running down Wilbur’s spine.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Wilbur breathes, and he laughs breathlessly, “B-But you won’t actually-” Dream pulls out suddenly, pushing Wil’s hip back to slam him into the wall. His other hand reaches down to choke him forcefully, the brunette’s eyes widening in shock at the violent movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” He gasps, hips bucking up to slide against Dream’s own, their dicks rubbing together almost uncomfortably from the lack of lube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your last chance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glances down for a moment to eye Dream’s cock, flushed an angry red. He looks at his own, pink and leaking all over the other man’s hip, and then he looks back up. Dream’s eyes are blown dark with lust, danger lurking in them as he regards him coldly. His fist around Wilbur’s neck is tight, unforgiving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasps out finally, reaching his hands forward to card them into Dream’s hair and surging forward against the hand on his neck, pressing into his mouth. The blonde gasps, grip loosening as he leans forward as well, licking at him lewdly. Finally, Wilbur pulls away with heavy breaths, reaching one of his hands down to stroke their cocks together, rough and nearly painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” He says softly, pleadingly, spit dripping down his cheek, “I only like your cock. Only like it when you’re the one splitting me open, ruining me, wrecking me until I’m just a docile fuck toy for you to fill with your cum.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream visibly shudders at that, eyelashes fluttering as he regards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He breathes. Wilbur nods, licking his lips. He pumps their cocks together, groaning quietly at the chafing pain of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He agrees, “Yeah, yeah, just you. Like suckin’ your cock a-and like having you finger me open with your hand over my mouth when I get too loud. Like it when y-you fuck me open for being a brat. Swear, Dre, swear I’ve never liked sex as much as when you’re the one I’m doing it with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream breathes shakily as they stare at each other, and Wilbur gives them one more firm stroke before pulling away to place his hand on Dream’s own, the one around his neck. He forces him to squeeze a bit until he’s breathing more heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So will you please, pretty please, fuck me against this wall with no prep? M-Make me bleed? Choke me out, and hurt me so much I can’t even rule my country?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods slowly, leaning forward once more to press a kiss to Wilbur’s lips, soft and forgiving before he kicks his legs open with his thigh and pulls one of the brunette’s leg up over his waist by the knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ruin you, baby,” He promises, and Wilbur sighs in content when he feels the painful stretch of Dream’s cock slide into him. He gives him only a second to adjust, a quick glance up to his face to make sure he isn’t having doubts, before he snaps his hips upward, slamming Wilbur against the wall. He cries out the best he can with Dream’s hand around his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god-” He groans, eyes squeezing shut tightly as a tear leaks out, wetting his lashes. Dream pulls out slowly before snapping forward once more, beginning an unforgiving rhythm. He squeezes Wil’s neck tightly at each thrust in, before easing up as he pulls out slowly, almost delicately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Wil,” The blonde moans beneath his breath as he takes in the sight before him. Wilbur's leg wrapped around his waist, pulling him forward to thrust even harder each time. His chest pink and sweaty, drool on his chin, swollen lips, tearful eyes, his hand wrapped around the one on his neck, helping squeeze tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are just- fuck-” Dream sighs, hips stuttering slightly when Wilbur clench around him, “You’re so pretty, Wil. So damn pretty, so damn soft. Love wreckin’ you.” His words are slurred with pleasure, Wilbur crying audibly now, eyes half-lidded and staring right back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want,” He pants, “Want me to make you, baby? If you want, I’ll, uh, fuck - make you cum from my cock alone.” Wilbur sobs, nodding his head, wheezing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, D-Dream,” He gasps through strained breaths. Dream loosens his fist a minuscule amount, “Make me cum, god, please-” Dream hums, stepping back slightly and gripping Wilbur’s waist to hold him, pulling him away from the wall enough to make his back arch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur cries out as his prostate is prodded, the constant pressure on it making him sob wildly, struggling to fuck himself down onto Dream’s dick. The other man fucks forward, milking the bundle of nerves repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, ah, ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Wilbur cries, eyes rolling to the back of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Wil,” Dream commands with abated breath, his own climax just as close, “Cum on my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur cums with a strangled moan, white spurting out of his cock onto their bare chests, painting them. His hand falls away from the one around his throat and reaches out blindly to pull Dream forward, the angle so delicious it makes him sob. He presses their lips together, practically sobbing into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream cums only seconds after, filling him up, the feeling making them both shudder into each other. They press together, the cum on their chests sticky and slick. Finally, Dream pulls out, cum pouring out of the brunette man’s ass. He collapses into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Wilbur whispers teasingly, voice broken from screaming and sobbing. Dream laughs softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Smut Dominant Niki, Submissive Wilbur - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by ilovewomenverymuch.</p><p>Dominant Niki, Submissive Wilbur smut.</p><p>Sorry if it was a bit short, I'm not great at heterosexual sex, as I am a gay man with a boyfriend lmaoo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags:</p><p>Mutual masturbation, masturbation, slight praise kink ig?, a couple of pet names, sweet feelings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wil,” Niki sighs softly, a sense of beautiful compassion in her tone as she regards the man below her. His hair is in his face, beanie having been long forgotten on the floor. His dark eyes are trained solely on her, adoration shining in them. His face is flushed pink, lips were swollen from kissing her over and over again. There’s light lipstick smeared over his jawline from when she was kissing at it as she undressed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s shaking. A slight tremble in his legs and his arms and really everywhere on his body. His fingers twitch every time he feels the ghost of her fingers slide over his abdomen or his hips. He bites at his lip to keep quiet as she speaks to him, soft whispers of praise as she begins to slide his pants down. He’s straining at his boxers, hard and leaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki hums quietly as she takes in the sight, glancing up at him as she slowly slides her fingers over the aching bulge. He shivers, whining high in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil,” She whispers again, “Do you want me to touch you? Or do you want to touch me instead?” His eyes widen at the words, tearing at the skin on his lip as he stares at her. He looks torn, glancing down to look at how her slender fingers look thumbing at the band of his underwear. He then looks up at her, trailing his eyes over her breasts and down to her own underwear. A wet patch stands apparent in her panties, and he visibly shudders at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur,” She says again, stern to the voice but soft in the tone. He flickers his eyes up to her for only a second before he reaches toward the hand at his underwear, pulling it away. He threads their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch you,” He whispers hoarsely, and she smiles faintly. She nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Wil,” Niki agrees, squeezing his hand slightly before pulling back enough for him to sit up. He does, immediately moving forward to kiss her. He kisses her, gentle in the way he strokes a thumb over her cheek, tender in the way he kisses her once more as he pulls away. She giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can I?” He questions softly, dark eyes staring into hers as he slides his fingers over her thighs, so close yet not quite where they need to be. She nods gently, sighing deeply when he dips his fingers into her panties and slides them between her folds. She’s slick, practically dripping just from the night’s events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve barely made it past kissing - a little bit of dry humping on the bed when Wilbur started getting more riled up, but they otherwise hadn’t gotten to the good part yet. But, just the sight of Wil submitting to her so quickly in a way she truly never thought would arouse her so much had her wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hummed, rubbing at her slowly. He moves closer, raising his other hand to cup her breast, and leans down a bit, catching the nipple in his mouth. She gasps, arching slightly as he laps at the nub, sucking at it. He’s so gentle, sensual in his movements. Careful, glancing up at her to see her reactions. As though he’s trying to impress her. She finds it endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur slides his thumb up along her folds and presses at her clit, watching in apt fascination as Niki jerks. She sighs, ducking her head slightly as he does it once more, combining it with a roll of his tongue over her nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, Wil,” She breathes, and he whimpers, mouth unlatching from her breast to capture her lips once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretches a finger down, slick with her wet, and slowly enters her. She moans into his mouth, pulling away only slightly to smile at him. He’s looking down at her panties, tongue poking out between his lips as he breathes shakily. It only takes moments before he’s inserting another finger, scissoring them. She grinds her hips forward slightly at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna… fuck, Niki, I wanna touch you everywhere,” He whispers, and she giggles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, Wil,” She tells him, “I want you to touch yourself for me first. Can you do that for me?” Wilbur nods slowly, pulling his fingers from her and glancing up at her nervously. She smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Do you… what do I do?” He asks hesitantly, uncertain. Niki reaches up to brush his hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit back on the headboard,” She orders slowly, stepping away from him fully to give him room. He shuffles up the mattress, laying back against the headboard, lower half among the sheets. He looks ethereal there - mussed hair falling into his eyes dark with lust, his heaving chest flushed pink, his boxers tight around his hips from the strain of his aching cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your boxers,” She continues, leaning back to sit on a chair close to the bed but not nearly close enough to touch him. She has a wide view of him here, and she hums in content as he lifts his hips enough to slip his underwear down his legs, kicking them off. They fly off somewhere into the room with the rest of their clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” She purrs, watching in satisfaction as he shivers, fingers twitching. His eyes are trained on her, awaiting her next words. Not a move maid to touch himself. She feels herself dripping through her underwear from the thought of it. Who would’ve thought her headstrong President would be so willing to follow her every order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki moans quietly at the sight of his cock, bobbing up against his tight abdomen. The head is cut, pink, and veiny. Perfectly long, not quite thick. Exactly what she imagined it would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” She breathes, “Okay, Wil. Start slow, loose fist. Don’t speed up, don’t tighten your hand, don’t cum unless I say.” Wilbur nods immediately, reaching down to wrap his lithe fingers around himself, groaning at the feeling. The pale contrast of his pink cock within his pale grasp has her pressing her fingers to her clit over her underwear, rubbing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki,” He pants, “I-” He hesitates, stroking up slowly, keeping his eyes on her. His dark pupils flit down her body, lustfully looking at the purple marks on her breasts before they land on her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches as he visibly falters, his free hand gripping at the sheets to refrain from gripping himself tighter. She nods at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tighter, Wil.” He does so swiftly, tightening his grasp on the stroke up. He pumps himself firmly, eyes fluttering closed at the delicious slide. His hand is still slightly coated in Niki’s wetness so that the tight warmth of his hand resembles her own pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” He gasps quietly, eyebrows furrowing as he pumps his hand along. He develops a rhythm - a tighter grip at the base, flicking his wrist at the head as he loosens his hand. Niki smiles at the way his other hand grips at the sheets at his side, veins popping out, white knuckles from how tight he’s grasping it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty, Wil,” Niki whispers, and she watches in satisfaction as a flush spreads over his chest. His eyes flutter open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” He murmurs, voice cracking. She giggles gently, nodding along. She stands, pulling her panties off smoothly as she climbs onto the bed, kissing him roughly. He slides his tongue into her mouth, sucking at her lips, biting where he can. He reaches his free hand up to cup the small of her back, a desperate attempt to bring her closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki shifts, straddling him tightly. She presses herself down, grinding over his aching cock. He moans beautifully, bucking up into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to keep touching yourself for me, Wilbur,” She whispers against his lips, “Okay?” He nods eagerly, reaching below her to grasp his member tightly, pumping it once more. She also reaches down, slicking two of her fingers up before slipping them into herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Wilbur curses, eyes trained on both their laps. Her hand bumps against his thigh once in a while, and he bucks up into his fist a few times, jostling her. But, they both continue to moan in ecstasy, hunger in their eyes as they regard each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Gonna-” Wilbur starts, and Niki nods, “Fuck, g-gonna cum, Niki, baby, fuck-” He babbles, head tipping back against the headboard, exposing his pale neck littered with small hickeys and smudged pink lipstick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cums with a long whine, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Cum splatters over her thighs and her hand. Niki follows in seconds, rolling her hips to press her fingers deeper into herself before she cums over him with a cry of his name. Their chests heave; Niki slumps over, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, while Wilbur continues to gasp out gentle breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” She mutters gently. He hums, dropping his head onto her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>